And Yet
by CandiFloss
Summary: He is sunrise; she is sunset. He is ice; she is fire. He is Scorpius Malfoy, she is Rose Weasley, and their lips were never supposed to meet. And yet...


**A/N: **One of my first ScoRose fanfics! Please review to let me know what you think of it :D! Enjoy!

* * *

**And Yet**

_He_ is sunrise, with glittering, quicksilver eyes that hold the fading of the night, and locks of smoldering gold, like the gleaming newborn rays that kiss the horizon with the promise of tomorrow.

_She_ is sunset, with stars and clouds in her eyes, the color of the sky when the garish blue of the day melts into a soft violet, and the tapestry of the night winds around it, her unruly, scarlet curls smearing the pitch of the black with the last swirls of life as dusk morphs into midnight.

East to west, sunrise to sunset. Two completely different worlds. And yet, somehow, they meet – somewhere, in that twilight hour between dreaming and waking, sunset blends seamlessly into sunrise, almost as if it were destined to be so. Almost as if it would be that way forever.

* * *

_He_ is glass, as polished and smooth as an ocean-cocooned emerald, eroded by the ages; his voice holds no stammer, his eyes show no hesitation.

_She_ is rock, as rough and uncut as the jagged edges of quartz, carelessly tossed into oblivion; her lips spew melodious nonsense, her eyes spark with the raw energy of life.

Smooth to coarse, glass to rock. Two completely different worlds. And yet, somehow, if placed in the wrong hands – or perhaps the right hands – the rock will shatter the glass, splintering that perfect façade, revealing what's underneath, almost as if it were destined to be so. Almost as if it would be that way forever.

* * *

_He_ is the drizzle before a storm, with long strides and a rigid back, as though his every action has purpose, his mouth forever twisted in an ever-present smirk that holds secrets only he knows.

_She_ is the rainbow after the storm, with laughter that bubbles in her stomach and a smile that crinkles the creases in her eyes, in an attempt to share her joy with the world.

Before to after, drizzle to rainbow. Two completely different worlds. And yet, somehow, they meet – sometime, in that secret hour between the lashings of rain, and the azure sky, the drizzle gives way to the rainbow, almost as if it were destined to be so. Almost as if it would be that way forever.

* * *

_He_ is lightning, of few words, but much meaning. He's the cracks of gold that fork between the coal-plated panels of the heavens, he bends the beat of nature to his will, he warps the night to do his bidding.

_She_ is thunder, of many words, but little meaning. She's the hoarse croak of aftermath, devoid of the capacity for true rage, her voice bellowing loud nothings to the emptiness of the night.

Sight to sound, lightning to thunder. Two completely different worlds. And yet, in the silence of the night, they meet, joining together in dissonant harmony, almost as if it were destined to be so. Almost as if it would be that way forever.

* * *

_He_ is ice, slippery and cold, a frozen tundra near impossible to penetrate, with a collected aloofness about his demeanor, always cool and unruffled even under the worst circumstances.

_She_ is fire, incandescent and blistering, a wild expanse of blaze and fury, heaven's attempt to cram a truckload of personality within the confines of one girl.

Cold to hot, ice to fire. Two completely different worlds. And yet, somehow, they meet – under the persistent lapping of red flames, ice melts, slowly, and the frosty kiss of ice is one of the only things able to tame fire – it's almost as if it were destined to be so. Almost as if it would be that way forever.

* * *

He is Scorpius Malfoy, she is Rose Weasley, and their lips were never meant to meet. And yet, somehow, in one ragged second torn between desire and practicality, the threads of fate entangled so that, for one perfect moment, two opposites joined to create a beautiful, harmonious whole. Almost as if it were destined to be so.

Almost as if it would be that way forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed that! So, I'm really excited about this one! It's early days for me yet in the ScoRose department - what do you think, guys? Did I pull it off? Is there any hope for me? Be sure to press that beautiful little review button to let me know! (Yes, if you liked it. Yes, if you didn't like it. Yes, if ...oh what the hell, would you just leave me a review already?) If you don't, keep in mind that I've got a wand and I'm not afraid to use it :P!


End file.
